


赐我一颗糖果

by Erdongdongdongdong



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erdongdongdongdong/pseuds/Erdongdongdongdong
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	赐我一颗糖果

⭕九头蛇队长蛇&糖果店老板熊

格兰特把沾着血渍的盾牌扔给了朗姆洛示意让他擦拭干净，而后一个人点了根香烟朝人海中走去。每次任务结束他总会四处转转，血清虽然使得他拥有了健壮的身体，可也让他体内的燥乱变得难以控制。他喜欢杀戮，可是杀戮或多或少会给他带来一种焦躁的感觉。基地里的医生建议他在这种时候多想想一些美好的东西，可自己哪有什么美好的回忆？所有的过往都在他成为九头蛇队长的那一刻全部放弃了，哪里来的美好？

他突然想起了他的母亲，那个给予了他七年温暖就离开人世的女人。在他的印象中母亲总是疲惫的，大概是一天要打几份工的原因，母亲总是喜欢给他捎些糖果，“生活苦总是在所难免的啦，但妈妈希望你天天开心。”她笑着，他也笑着，只是美梦会醒，母亲在三十出头的年纪就去世了，那些人商量着把母亲已经发臭的尸体抬出去，他急得咬了其中一个人的手。不是的，你们误会了，我妈妈只是太累了，睡一觉就好了。他一个人坐在客厅的地板上，紧紧的攥着手上的糖，一夜未眠。

后来他来到了九头蛇，自愿注射了血清后便被锁在一个房间里，他得熬过前三天的磨合期才能确保血清和自己完全融合。他感觉自己的身躯在不断拉伸，那好疼，疼的他掏出了口袋里唯一的一块糖果却因为力气也变大了直接捏碎。接下来被放大的是自己的情感，悲伤的、快乐的像幻灯片一样在自己的脑子里来回放映，他终究是受不住了，把床上的糖渣聚在一起然后含入口中，像个毒瘾犯了许久的人终于尝到了心心念念的毒品。后来，他成为了九头蛇队长，多次一个人出色的完成了任务，他被所有的九头蛇士兵崇拜着，可又怎么样呢？没有人会摸摸他的头发给他递来一把糖果，发自内心地笑着跟他说做得好。

腰部突然而来的轻撞让自己回了神，他低头一看是一个小女孩，她身边四分五裂的棒棒糖应该是自己的杰作，褐色的眼睛对上了红色的眼眸，下一秒就大声哭了出来。格兰特也被突然爆发的哭声吓了一跳，堂堂的九头蛇队长现在却被一个小女孩搞得手足无措。“喂”，他拍了拍女孩的头，“你别哭。”谁料想小女孩哭的更凶了，路边的行人纷纷侧目，仿佛是看到一个大人欺负一个小孩。

所幸的是不是所有人永远都只是看戏的，一个男人走上前蹲下然后把小女孩揽入怀中，“怎么啦，我的小天使？噢原来是糖碎了，不哭不哭了哦，叔叔这里有”，男人从自己的口袋里掏出了几颗小熊形状的糖果，然后又继续安慰小女孩。也许九头蛇队长应该好好学学这招，这样子下次撞到小孩就不怕了，可他没有，他盯着那个男人看入了迷。

男人笑起来的时候眼角会有细纹，略长的头发被他别到耳后，围着小熊图案的围裙却一点也不显得油腻。等男人站起来拍拍小女孩的头而后看着自己的时候他才反应过来他走神了，原因是一个男人。他看向男人的胸牌——詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，小熊糖果店。

“嘿？”詹姆斯伸出手在面前的男人面前晃了晃，格兰特才意识到自己又走神了，“嘿……我叫格兰特·罗杰斯。”“詹姆斯或者叫我巴基就好啦。”他们两个开始肩并肩地散步，格兰特用了自己的四倍自制力才忍住了不去幻想这是场约会，“其实小孩子很好哄的，你只需要给他们一颗糖就够啦。”巴基笑着冲自己眨眨眼睛，俨然把对方当成了好朋友。可是格兰特就不这么想了，他想着：不， 你别这么看我，我怕我忍不住想要把你拉进小巷子——我们刚刚路过的那个就不错，然后把你抵在墙上用力的亲吻，或者做些更过分的事情。

“那什么……，我们已经逛了这个地方三圈了”，巴基摸了摸自己的耳垂，“你想不想，去看看我的糖果店？”好啊，不过你介意新朋友一边吃糖一边吃你吗？我现在裤子有点紧，格兰特想到。

巴基领着格兰特来到了自己的糖果店，看着不停搬着东西的员工们，“大家辛苦啦，今天可以早点回家休息，我有点事，最后我来关门就行啦。”娜塔莎看了一眼巴基身边的格兰特，然后掏出手机噼里啪啦地打着些什么。

【不容置疑的A：我看到了什么，小熊宝贝咕咕咕了一个下午然后晚上领了一个男朋友来到了店里。】

【我的护目镜呢：卧槽我不在这么刺激吗，我不信巴基是那种会因为一个男人旷工的人。除非你给我看另一个男人的样子我才信。】

【最爱Nat的Clint：是真的，我发誓。店长眼光真的好，要么不找对象，一找就是一个这么帅的。这叫什么来着，一鸣惊人！对！就是这样！】

【不容置疑的A：/图片，省的你不信。】

【假期会来打工的小彼得：哇哦长得真的有点帅诶，等等，他穿的是制服吗？难道……】

【我的护目镜呢：你想说巴基第一次就想来制服play？】

【假期会来打工的小彼得：我没有我不是你别瞎说！】

……

巴基领着格兰特来到了后厨，因为六一儿童节的原因他正在研究新版本的小熊糖果，“呐，尝尝我的最新研究成果，你可是第一个尝的哦。”格兰特接过糖的时候整个人都愣住了，他有多久没吃过糖了？他已经记不清了，最后一次吃糖是自己注射血清期间。巧克力外边的软糖一咬开是更加甜的蜂蜜，他从来不嗜甜如命，可他现在觉得这颗糖救了他的命。

“唔？好吃吗？”巴基双手撑着下巴看着自己，时不时伸出一节舌头舔舔自己的嘴唇。

“不如自己来尝？”格兰特起身，巴基才发现之前和自己并肩散步的男人其实比自己高大一些，暖色的灯光打在那个人的脸上简直就是一件完美的雕塑。格兰特仿佛像个牢笼一般，只是看着自己就让他动弹不得。

甜，这是格兰特的舌头伸进自己的嘴里巴基的第一个感想，自己调制恰到好处的甜度为什么现在感觉甜的发齁？随后格兰特的轻轻咬了一下自己的唇瓣，“你不专心。”

“呃，抱歉？”格兰特把自己抱上了放有小熊糖果的桌子上，然后自己的身体不容抗拒地挤了进来。他们也许还可以更近，巴基想着。

“你能不能拍拍我的头？像今天对那个小女孩一样。”已经很久没有人这么做了，久到他都快忘记被人奖励是什么感觉。巴基抱住了他，左手放在了自己的后背，另一只手拍了拍自己的后脑勺，轻轻地，一下又一下，“这样子吗？”

“恩……再夸夸我。”他像个小孩子，得了一点甜头就抓着不放，“好~，我来夸夸你，你今天很棒哦，辛苦啦。”巴基感觉自己抱着的身躯猛的一怔，刚想问怎么了就被格兰特捏着下巴开始热吻。这是什么鬼？拍拍头就能发情吗？自己下次再也不干了。

格兰特摸惯了枪械的手伸进了巴基的酒红色衬衣，惹得巴基频频轻颤。“巴基，巴基，巴基”，他伸手拿了一块小熊软糖，然后和巴基亲吻着，把小熊软糖送进了巴基的嘴里，等到巴基咬破的时候一同品尝巧克力软糖里的蜂蜜是什么味道。好甜，就像自己曾经吃到的那种糖果一样，太甜了。

他伸出手想要去解格兰特的制服，却最终只是拉开了格兰特的裤链，形状可观的某物让巴基一下子就红了脸。“这就害羞了？我还没进来呢”，格兰特笑着伸出手指在巴基的后穴慢慢捣弄，他看到了身旁的牛奶。“这是干什么用的？”

巴基睁开双眼，“唔，这是给小朋友准备的赠品”，哦，是赠品，那就是可以用，格兰特拧开一瓶牛奶，在巴基疑惑的注视下倒在了自己的手和巴基后穴的连接部分。“你看，宝贝，你湿了，湿的好快。”巴基羞红了脸想要锤他，刚一起身格兰特就拿出自己的手指换上了肿胀的不行的阴茎。“别急，我这就来了。”他看着巴基一瞬间微张着嘴的样子，嘴唇因为情事变得更加红润。看的他忍不住一次又一次用力地抽插，随后变换着角度干着，似乎想把这几年的存货如数交给巴基。

“恩啊……你慢一点，太快了”，巴基的手忍不住捏着格兰特健硕的手臂，谁知道下一秒格兰特就把自己抱起来然后看着摆了一桌的糖果，“这个是软糖吗？”格兰特漫不经心地语气，就仿佛他们真的只是在聊天而已，而不是在进行着某种运动。

“巴基？”看着巴基埋在自己的肩膀处格兰特坏心地又往上顶了顶，示意让对方回答，“啊，这个是……你别继续顶……我想不出来，嗯！唔，是，是牛奶，对……”，快要到的欲望因为格兰特的漫不经心变得格外煎熬，“你先，先继续好不好，我，我快到了……好难受”

“那你再摸摸我的头？摸摸头就继续。”还摸？！摸一次不会继续发情吧？巴基伸出手颤抖地摸了摸格兰特的头，“求求你了，格兰特……”，下一秒格兰特就如他所愿地开始抽动，抽动地又快又猛，巴基甚至觉得身下的桌子可能要撑不住他们过于激烈的活塞运动了。格兰特伸出手抚慰着巴基勃起的阴茎，和后面的频率逐渐保持一致，“啊，格兰特，唔，我要到了——”，大脑猛地一片空白，他看着格兰特的制服上是自己乳白的精液，“要不，你把衣服脱下来？”

我给你洗洗，恩。巴基就是这个意思，可是格兰特不是这么想的啊，他是觉得巴基邀请他开始下一场。“宝贝我这就满足你”，他把巴基的双腿分开放在自己的手臂上，然后朝着楼上走去，“楼上是休息的房间是吗？”

“恩……是，你，能不能先拔出来，啊！”又一次顶到了敏感点让巴基感觉自己明天可能不会营业了——因为要忙着把这到处都散发着“我和我的男朋友在店里做爱”上上下下好好打扫一遍。

“没事，明天我来打扫。”

……

我信你的鬼，巴基看了一眼身旁的桌子上的闹钟，老天啊，已经凌晨三点了。而自己已经被格兰特从门口做到了沙发，又从沙发做到了床上，接着又从床上被抱着抵在了落地窗。“你他妈的，有完没完了？！”

格兰特含住巴基挺立的乳头，“不够不够，这辈子都不够。”

等他们收拾完已经是凌晨四点了，格兰特亲吻了一下已经睡熟过去的巴基，“谢谢你巴基……”，让我感受到这世间上的甜蜜也能属于我。

你赐我一颗糖果，我拿余生来报答


End file.
